clasharamafandomcom-20200214-history
"Archer Departure"
'"Archer Departure" '''is the twenty-second/twenty-third episode in the second season, making it the thirty-second/thirty-third in the series. It aired on January 18, 2019. Summary An ambitious Princess is upstaged when the mysterious Magic Archer is added to her Deck, so she sets off to remove him from the competition. Plot To be added! Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * Mark Fite * Tress MacNeille Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2019. *Many troops made their debut in this episode, including the cameo of Rascals. *It was revealed that Elli lives in Clash Acres, which returns since "Pork-tergeist". *Edward makes a cameo in this episode while Elli is walking to her house. He is seen sculpting something out of grass, as he did in "Clone Alone". *This is the first episode where Princesses and Kings consistently survive the destruction of their respective towers. Prior to this episode, this was not consistent; some disappeared in the destruction and others survived. **One Princess disappears after her tower is destroyed by Elli, but this is probably a mistake. *This is the first episode where a battle deck is seen. Decks shown in this episode include: **Deck 1: Battle Ram, Bandit, Magic Archer, Ice Golem, Inferno Dragon, Zap and Poison. **Deck 2: Executioner, Fireball, Baby Dragon, Night Witch, Clone, Goblins, Miner and Giant **Deck 3: TBA **Deck 4: Hog Rider, Princess (Elli), Prince, Arrows, Goblin Barrel, Barbarians, Golem and Spear Goblins. Goofs / Errors *During the scene where Mary attempts to shoot a Goblin, both Elli and the Archer next to her are invisible, despite Elli being in view of the camera (proved in the next scene). *During the scene where Elli shoots some Red team Goblins, one of the Red Tower Princesses mistakenly uses Elli's appearance, rather than the normal Red Princess appearance. * Night Witch is seen as 5 elixir (it is 4 elixir right now in Clash Royale), meaning this could be a future balance change that was accidentally leaked by Supercell. *The Dart Goblin and the Barbarian appeared in the Deck 1 zone but it was not on the list which Elli had read before. *Elli's Goblin that was mainly featured in this episode wields both a knife and a spear; most Goblins only wield one weapon type only. **It is unknown how the Goblin still had his spear considering Elli had removed all of his spears from his backpack to make room for supplies. *The belt that Elli was wearing and used to disarm the Magic Archer near the end of the episode does not disappear off of her. *During the scene where Elli takes the Magic Archer's bow and arrow, the Magic Archer turns blue for a split second, even though he was fighting for the Red team at that point. *In the credits, after the Magic Archer's music is played at the end, a white circle appears. References *The Magic Archer referencing there was no red, or blue team, but only purple team, may be a reference to "A Knight To Remember", which the King referenced as the result of red and blue mixing (when he witnesses Raymond and Julia in love with each other). *The avalanche that traps the Magic Archer, his camp's inhabitants, Elli and her Goblin in the camp may be a reference to a similar scene in the Disney film [[wikipedia:Mulan (1998 film)|''Mulan]], where Mulan causes a similar avalanche using explosives (there, she uses a type of rocket), trapping Hunnic troops. *The partnership of the Bandit and Magic Archer is a reference to the comic where a Bandit and a Magic Archer team up in heist. Continuity To be added! Gallery Main Article: "Archer Departure"/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2019 Category:Season finale